Conventionally, in a communication network (e.g., wireless communication network), data traffic can be routed or distributed widely in the network. For instance, there can be many egress points for data traffic, such as egress points associated with a hotspot (e.g., Wi-Fi hotspot) or egress points associated with digital subscriber lines (DSLs), which can result in wide distribution of the traffic. This can make it very difficult to track various subscribers communicating in the network and capture traffic associated with a particular subscriber when desired. For example, law enforcement may make a lawful request to have a service provider track and capture data traffic associated with a subscriber of interest (e.g., suspect). However, the wide distribution of data traffic from the many different egress points can make it very difficult, if not impossible, to identify the subscriber of interest and associated data traffic in order to capture the traffic associated with the subscriber of interest.
It is desirable to be able to track subscribers communicating in the communication network when desired and capture data traffic associated with subscribers of interest. It is also desirable to track and capture data traffic associated with subscribers of interest in an efficient manner.